Is He The One For Me?
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Bex & Grant One-Shot! What happens when Bex hasn't seen Grant for two whole years? That is, until now... BRANT! T for mature themes and some language?


**Is He The One For Me?**

One-Shot ~ Bex & Grant

BritishGallagherGirl

* * *

><p><span>Bex POV<span>

I woke up tangled in the bed sheets, hit by the smell of… Lynx?

**(A/N: Lynx is a deodorant spray for men, just in case you haven't heard of it before, but I think most people have...)**

What? I don't wear Lynx… Should I be worried?

Oh **shit**! Now I remember…

_I left the dining hall and the party, making my way through the dark, empty halls of Gallagher, to the bathroom, the music becoming more and more distant._

_It was graduation night at Gallagher, and Ms Morgan had invited the whole graduating year from Blackthorne to join in the party – which I had no objection to, obviously._

_I turned into another hallway, when I felt someone watching me. My senses went on hyper-alert, and all my spy training kicked in, as I slowly proceeded forward._

_I suddenly felt a strong hand on my shoulder, so naturally I did what my instincts told me to do. I grabbed the hand, flipped the guy (or gal – who am I, of all people, to judge?), and roundhouse kicked him in his stomach._

_I was about to punch them in the face a couple times, and perform some other illegal moves, until I saw his deep blue eyes through the dimness of hallway._

_"Grant?" I asked, a little bit of guilt seeping through me for attacking him._

**(A/N: Grant's eye colour wasn't described in the books, so I just guessed they were blue because he's compared to Brad Pitt and Brad Pitt has blue eyes… so, yeah…)**

"_Hi Bex, nice to see you too." He replied sarcastically, clutching his stomach – now that was uncalled for! So what if I flipped him?_

"_Well it's your own fault! You were the one stalking me! Jeez, you're getting more like Zach…" I mumbled the last part, because, well, you have to admit – Zach _does_ stalk Cammie. I'm surprised she hasn't already ran for the hills…_

"_I wanted to come see if you were okay." Grant defended himself._

"_I was just going to the bathroom, Grant. It's not like there's a gang of COC members in there waiting for me or something."_

"_Well I just wanted to come see you then. Two years is a long time Bex." He said a bit quieter, taking a step towards me._

_See, we hadn't seen the guys from Blackthorne (except Zach, whom we'd seen far too much of because he had followed Cammie _everywhere_) since when they all stayed at Gallagher two years ago._

"_Wow, all that time and you still couldn't find any to call me." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_You can't get reception in Gallagher, Bex. You know that." Grant replied, smiling at me blushing – which just made me want to hit him (and kiss him – but let's not tell anyone that)._

_So I did. Hit him, I mean! Jeez…_

"_Ow?" he asked, mockingly holding his arm where I punched him. I bet it actually did hurt…_

"_Well, you've seen me. So… Bye!" I said as I turned around and opened the door to the bathroom._

_To my annoyance Grant followed me in. "C'mon my British Bombshell." He smirked the famous Zachary Goode smirk. It was probably a Blackthorne thing._

_I spun on him and looked him dead in the eye, giving him a death glare. "You have no right to call me that anymore. Not after you left and didn't come back."_

"_I couldn't come back! Blackthorne has too high security! I would have come if I could!" Grant started pleading, which _completely _took me by surprise – but I still wasn't giving in. Not yet._

"_Zach came back for Cammie!" I shouted._

"_Zach doesn't go Blackthorne anymore. He travels with Solomon." Grant slowly replied, looking away._

_I never knew that… Well, we suspected, but now I'll have to confirm it to Cammie later. But right now I was focused on Grant._

"_Well whether you'd come back or not – you're still a player either way. And you have far too big of an ego." I pointed out._

"_Despite what you think, I am _not_ a player."_

"_Oh, sure." I said sarcastically, nodding my head at him._

"_I'm not." He turned to look at me, his face dead serious. "If I'm being honest – I only flirted with all those girls to get you jealous."_

_What? Oh my god, Bex, don't hyperventilate – it's no biggie, he just wanted to get me jealous._

_BECAUSE HE LIKES ME! Ahhhh! Calm down Bex. Get a grip._

"_Why would you want to get me jealous?" I asked, thankfully sounding normal and relaxed – which I totally __**wasn't**__._

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

_Of-course it was obvious, I just wanted to hear him say it out loud. __So I stared blankly at him, waiting for him to continue._

_He took another step closer, intertwined his fingers with both my hands, and said "I like you Bex."_

_Ha! I was right! "I think, I even love you." WHOA! I wasn't expecting that…_

_What shall I say?_

_Suddenly we heard loads of faint screaming. We were about to run back to the hall to see what was going on, until the screaming stopped and Macey's voice said, "You idiots! Now they know we're listening!"_

_Then I remembered I was wearing a comms unit… How embarrassing!_

_Luckily though, it wasn't everyone on the comms unit, just me and my _extremely nosy friends_._

"_Guys!" I shouted into my comms unit, while Grant started chuckling._

"_Sorry Bex!" Liz called._

"_But that was just so sweet!" Cammie added._

"_Tell Grant I approve." Macey said._

_I rolled my eyes, and Grant called "I heard ya Mace."_

_All of a sudden, there was an awkward silence from both ends of the comms unit, until Macey shouted, "So! Are you guys going to kiss not?"_

_I felt my cheeks go a Liz-blushing colour (which is _very _pink), grabbed my comms unit, chucked it on the floor, and stamped on it, causing a little spark to fly from it._

_Whoops?_

_Liz wasn't going to be happy… But I didn't think about that for too long, because Grant had pulled me into a deep, desirous kiss._

_It was amazing – and pretty sensual… Let's just say, the broken comms unit wasn't the only thing causing sparks to fly._

Then, it being graduation night, and us being crazy, hormonal eighteen year olds – one thing led to another, and that's how I ended up here.

Tangled up in some hotel bed sheets (our rooms would be too risky - and yes, yes we were so skilled we were able to get off the Gallagher grounds without being caught), covered in Grant's aftershave smell.

I could feel my cheeks heating up again – but it wasn't that bad. I mean, I _was_ eighteen. And Macey and Cammie had lost their virginity before me (Zach and Cammie _finally_ admitted their feelings for each other 7 months ago).

The thing is, I still wasn't completely sure whether Grant was a player or not. But I was about to find out.

When I eventually pluck up the courage to open my eyes, I'll see whether Grant left early in the morning, never to see me again – typical trick for a player.

Or whether he was soundlessly sleeping next to me – probably drooling and sleeping in an awkward position, like, on his head or something...

I can't believe I'm so nervous over such a little thing! Then again, if he rejects me, I'll be _mortified_. And **so pissed off**.

If he's left – he better have left _really_ early, and gone _really far away_ before I can get my hands on that bloody bastard.

And if he was next to me – well, it means… he loves me. How amazing is that?

Imagine if that were possible? For Grant to love me, and for us to be together. Pretty out there, I know…

So, here goes…

I slowly peeled open one eye, and then the other.

Oh. My. God.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That BLOODY BASTARD! I will **murder** that boy!

When I find him – and I will – I'll shove needles in his eyes, I'll rip his limbs from his torso, I'll pluck all his hair out, AND I'LL CUT HIS BALLS OFF! With blunt knife so that it's slow and painful…

Halfway through my rant on how I was going to kill Grant, I heard a small click – the sound of a door opening.

I turned over, to see Grant coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep. I needed to PEE!" He stage-whispered. _Typical Grant_.

He came and got back into the bed, and wrapped his arms around me, spooning me.

I take back _everything_ I said. GRANT LOVES ME! AHHHH!

I snuggled into him and whispered something I would never have thought I'd have the guts to say.

"I love you, Grant."

I felt his lips smile against the top of my head, as he whispered, "I love you too. My British Bombshell."

* * *

><p><em>Hope it isn't a complete failure?<br>Goode? Bad? A complete abomination to Brant stories everywhere?_

_PLEASE review! And I hope you check out my other Gallagher Girls stories!_

_THANK YOU!_

_~ Polly xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer - I do not own Bex or Grant :'( I WISH! All rights belong to Ally Carter...<strong>

Message Reply To Yupimfromscotland - _SPOONING! Hell yeah I'm a mad ninja and I'm as bloody fast as lightning! Apology accepted(; Oh, and, my teacher is from Scotland. Just saying, just saying... (I would PM you but obviously you don't have an account or anything(; ahaaa)_


End file.
